


Green Star

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Smutty Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor begins the search for the green star while enjoying a bit of domestic bliss.
Relationships: Bonnie Mae - Relationship, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Green Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter to finish the current series, Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey Has Its Beginning.

"So, your guardian animal is a wolf."

Rose had a cheeky grin on her face as she looked at the Doctor as they walked back to the TARDIS. Little Bonnie was installed in her carrier on his back and was looking around at the pine trees and rock formations. Rose had no doubt, by the look on her daughter's face, that she was in 'Doctor' mode. Her eyes were wide open and she had a lopsided grin on her face.

"Yup," the Doctor replies, swiveling his head to look at his beloved wife. He winced and Rose noticed that Bonnie had her chubby right hand clenching her father's short hairs on the back of his neck. A moment later, she released her grip; the Doctor sighed in audible relief.

"Kinda' ironic, I think," he continued, "perhaps that's why we saw the wolf between us and the apparition in the vision we had."

The TARDIS came into the view and they were silent as they approached her entrance. The Doctor snapped his fingers, the doors swung open, and they hurried inside, the Doctor anxious to begin the search for the star system. He hurried to the control console and sent them into the vortex then entered the search parameters into the computer. 

Rose pulled Bonnie out of the harness and planted a kiss on her tiny nose; Bonnie giggled and looked up at her mum. She projected hungry feelings through their bond and Rose went to the pilot's chair to oblige her child. When the Doctor was finished, he turned away from the controls to gaze at his tiny family with love and pride. He shrugged off the carrier before sitting down next to Rose on the side seat. He gave her a sweet kiss before lowering his head to rub it against Bonnie's temple. He picked up her feeling of satisfaction as she happily nursed away.

"So, do ya know where to find the voices ya heard?" Rose murmured softly.

"I have an idea. They sent me an image of their world and their sun. Not many green sun's out there, in fact their very rare." He glanced at the flashing monitor for a moment then turned to look down at his daughter as she suckled away. A familiar wave of desire flushed through him as he pictured himself nuzzling at that very breast. After his first experience of getting a mouthful of milk - "Bleh!" - he had learned to temper his oral fixation. For the time being.

Rose was patting Bonnies back until they both heard a tiny burp; her eyes were already half lidded; they knew she would fall asleep quickly. Rose looked over at her husband in anticipation and saw him waggling his brows; he sent a pulse of deep desire through their bond and she licked her lips.. He often did this after a feeding as Bonnie would take a nap and give them some precious time alone.

His jacket was already on the ground and he was pulling his tie off when Rose tucked their baby into her bassinette. She had barely finished tucking her in when the Doctor hurried towards her, grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall to their room. She shrieked in delight as they went.

The computer continued to work its way through the known star maps that the Doctor had originally programmed into its memory. At first, the database had been limited to the astronomy records discovered on their parallel Earth. Then as they traveled, he added new stars, planets and galaxies as they found them. He had known that it was but a portion of their universe and the plans were to continue mapping; one day their children would inherit the TARDIS and then their children and so on.

With a ping ("Love a good ping!" he had exclaimed) the results popped up onto the screen. Their were two green stars that existed in the database, one of which could be the the key to his deliverance. Or the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon, the penultimate saga: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed. The original Doctor became the Time Lord Victorious and broke the Laws of Time. Now his other self walks a similar path as he becomes the ultimate power in his universe.


End file.
